


Mirrored Glass

by Helasdottir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helasdottir/pseuds/Helasdottir
Summary: People make assumptions based on Gavin’s posturing, on his unapologetic confrontational personality. As an extension of that, they judge Tina for her friendship with him – some think she must only be entertained by the morbid sequence of disasters that make up his life, others that she’s the victim of her own patience.They can shove their assumptions up their asses.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Mirrored Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orangebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/gifts).



> This is a story for the lovely Orange ❤

People make assumptions based on Gavin’s posturing, on his unapologetic confrontational personality. As an extension of that, they judge Tina for her friendship with him – some think she must only be entertained by the morbid sequence of disasters that make up his life, others that she’s the victim of her own patience.

They can shove their assumptions up their asses. 

Tina is no stranger to Gavin’s bad side, to his temper, stubbornness or self-destructive flare, but she sees far beyond that. No one else would answer a phone call at two in the morning with no complaint. None of her other friends would take her heartbreak seriously enough to drive to her apartment at three, or show up with a container of Chinese food and a pack of beer.

Gavin knows Tina only lets herself cry if she has no other choice. He doesn’t tell her she shouldn’t be crying over someone who hurt her, or that she should calm down and move on. Instead, he holds her to his chest and tells her all about how he thought her ex-girlfriend was secretly a Russian agent. It makes her laugh between ugly sobs, the humor existing alongside the pain without diminishing it.

“For real, though,” he says, using his shirt to wipe the snot and tears from her face, “she didn’t like cheese pizza. You can never trust someone who doesn’t like cheese pizza, Tee, it means they don’t have a heart.”

“You’re so gross.” Tina sniffles, but rubs her nose against the offered shirt and then leans back to take a clear breath. Her eyes won’t stop producing tears, but the worst of her anguish has bled out and faded into a dull ache that seems all-encompassing. “I don’t know what to do, Gav. Until today, I had plans for us, you know? We wanted to adopt a puppy and we were picking out names, but all of that seems surreal now.”

“Yeah. It sucks.” Gavin pulls his shirt over his head, probably uncomfortable with the wet patch on his chest, and bundles it up to toss aside. “D’you mind if I grab one of those old sleep shirts?”

Tina shakes her head, giving him the space to move around the room. She misses the warmth and stability of having him close, but it would be awkward to continue the conversation shirtless, and it’s not as if he stops talking.

“I think she’s being a bitch if she thinks cheating on you was the easy way to break it off,” Gavin continues, rummaging through her closet until he finds a nearly-threadbare black shirt to wear. “It just means she sucks at talkin’ about shit, and trust me, I get that. It’s not a good reason to hurt people, you know?”

“She could have just told me we weren’t okay. Everything seemed perfect until it wasn’t, and I guess that’s the big fucking joke. I didn’t realize anything was wrong, and maybe I could have fixed it and she never would have-“

“Let me cut you off right there.” Gavin combs his hair back into place with his fingers and drops down beside her, taking a beer from the case and cracking it open before handing it to her. “Someone who thinks cheating is a good alternative to talking about their problems is a scumbag, okay? Maybe if you were some abusive monster, yeah, I could see that, but you’re just another overworked cop with a caffeine addiction. Don’t throw yourself under the bus for her shitty choices. It’s not on you.”

Tina sniffles again, wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and takes a deep swig of her beer. It’s warm and somewhat gross, but better than nothing. Finally, she exhales heavily and looks at Gavin, trying to see past the anger and pain in his eyes. It’s a wonder he’s not cursing Sarah out at this point. Gavin Reed, mysteriously patient.

“I know. It’s just, it just feels easier to put this on me. Easier to believe I fucked up somehow, you know?”

“Yeah. You’re the dumpster and I’m the fire, nothing’s new there, Tee. C’mon, you should eat now that you won’t get snot in the noodles.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Look who’s talking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @xhelasdottir.


End file.
